Why I hate my job.....
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: I found a silly/humorous way for YOU the FANS, to guess whicj chapter is about what wrestler, or it may pertain to an event. Although it very drawn out and
1. Guess who I am?

Why I'm Scared To Go To Work By Hollyann Binion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Most people like their jobs. They get up at 7:00, to sprint off to their offices jobs. They are happy to go to work, so carefree, so spirited. Most people like their jobs, but not me. How could you possible like a job that scares you so much? A job that gives you nightmares that make you walk up in a dry sweat crying, longing for someone to hold you until your better.I cry, I do, these sobs that seem to never end. I have no sweet realise, I am so tortured, I want to die. A job that mentally breaks you, you have no control, no power, when once you did. You once had the power, over ALL infact. I never abused my power, I didn't, I swaer by it, Oh but are THEY abussing theirs. You should see how they treat me and OTHERS. It's the things they say too, even their words have me shaking, just the thought now brings me too my knees, and physical, let's not even get into that. I know they could hurt me if they wanted too, SHE, SHR, could hurt me. Yes that ONE, that EVIL ONE. I fear her the most. I can never read her mind, I don't know what makes her tick, how she thinks, what she knows. But when she looks at me the way she does I'm scared. So scared I know I have no were to run, I'm trapped in, there are so many of them, but on;y onew of me, what to do I'd yell, in my head, oh my head. In my head lies the real torment, such emotional pain, physicallt there has been none, but I wait and I wait for one day I know they will lash out at me, hurting me, brusing my frail body. Why? Why you ask? Because they can, they can and they know it and even that scares me more and more each day. That one, I think of her often, she is like the letter, if she said attack they would, they'd listen, they'd do it. I want to stop my interview now please I'm scared. It hurts to mention it. I hate my job.....That ONE I can remember her yelling  
  
The One: You do, you do it your self.  
  
And then she'd take me by the arm and swing me infront of her like I was a toy,. Just a toy to her and she'd ask me how it felt, I don't understand I don't. I say I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll get it right, this isn't my fault. She speaks.  
  
The One: Know YOU know what it's like.  
  
I agree yes, yes. My job is almost done, only a little longer and I can go home and she informers me of this.  
  
The One: I'm not done with you yet, their is this LOCATION, we need to go to meet me their at midnight and come alone.  
  
Her words god to I remember those words. They make me twitch, I didn't understand what she expected of me. What she could possibliy NEED or WANT from me. I assumed I assuned and I assumed correctly, she was using me, she said this, as I arrived.  
  
The One: Did you bring it? The one I like? With the nice that is curved.  
  
I pull it out of my pants and point. I'm scared god so scared, not for HER, for me, god me. This was her idea, That ONES idea, who cares if she gets caught. What about me.  
  
The One: Yes good, that is the one I wanted from you. She giggled madly, come closer.  
  
I stepped closer as she asked me too, I always did as she said I was addraid not to listen to HER. She had power, some how, this POWER. I can't explain it.  
  
The One: Can I hold it, just a little?  
  
I'm suprozed she asks me, asking from her....It seemed so kind so gental, this was not like her.  
  
The One: Yes we MUST use this one...it's the best.  
  
I want to say no no we can't, but I can't say no to her, I see this look she has in her eyes and I'm affraid once again, she has taken back her gentalness and thus replaced it with her tiger like expression.  
  
The One: Ok so your load and ready right?  
  
I gulp as she pushes against the rocks wearing nothing but a red thong and what she called a top, it was barely there and begging for my attention. I knew I shouldn't have been there. She yelled to me she did.  
  
The One: More, More. This is great. She laugherd and smiled like a child at christmas, I was giving her all I had.  
  
I worked fast, I had to, faster than any man had ever. I didn't want to get caught, but I know I couldn't stop until she was pleased. What about me, know one thinks of me. I'm quick to finish off, I ask her to leave please quick, go go.  
  
The One: Thank you hun, your a stud.  
  
She glances me a smile before trailing off to bed her self. I can't sleep. What have I just done.? My mind races my heart beats. I am so wrong, she was so wrong. That was a year ago, and tonight I am even MORE affraid it may happen again. SHE, THAT ONE, may want more. More exotic. I tried despite the fact thst I didn't want to I tried my best.  
  
The One: Hey ready from another crazy ride, it's been a while?  
  
I can't beleive she's even suggesting, she knows I was affraid of gettong caught last time, ge I hate my job.  
  
The One: Come on, you did bring that curvy one I like right?  
  
  
  
Person: Yes, yes I brough it.  
  
The One: Well then Barry let's go, get it over with.  
  
She made me feel so cheap. I knew she was simply using me.  
  
Person/Barry: No....  
  
The One: What? Why didn't you have fun last time? And it turned out GREAT.  
  
Person/Barry: No...I said NO.  
  
I shook uncomtrolablu. I was sticking up to her HER.  
  
The One: I really need this from YOU.  
  
Person/Barry: I can't, I can't..No..... LITA.  
  
The One/LITA: Barry I know you can lose your job if you take me off sight and use your specail camera to take my picture, but I want to win the cober of the next Diva shoot.  
  
Person/Barry: I don't want to go off locatoin, we're restricted to certain areas for our pertection. And I can't use the curvy one on you, it has a frosted lince, they aren't allowed in Dica shoots, besides none of the other Divas got to use one.  
  
TheOne/LITA: Fine don't take me out on the rock or use your reallt cute curved camera on me, I'll just hace to win with my good looks.  
  
She grawled as she walked away. She didn't hit me she didn't. I alwasy feared teh day when a diva would turn on me. I say smile and they power bomb me. It could happen, it could. You shouldn't push a diva's buttons. This is why I hate my job. Get a female wrestler in a bikkini that has a back prombelm and bruises up her arm and tell her to bend over further so she'll look sexy. She may just show you how it is. So I didn't take Lita off the island, and I didn't use my special camera on her....she may still win. This is why I hate my job. you never know what one of them will do and I alwasy await it. What If I push Ivory to far. I tell her to go up in the tree for a few quick flashs and she painfully breaks a nail, that would break HER. That's what would do it, thats it, I know it. This is why I'm affraid of my job. I hate being The WWF Diva's Photographer. 


	2. This is who I've become...

Why I hate my job By Hollyann Binion  
  
chapter #2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own stuff...I own a pink thong, a sented candle, a stuffed pig, a raddle, a really cool pink shirt, black leather pants, a freind named Hedid, tons of poetry, a block ot swiss cheese, 5 pizzas, a blue crayon(for fiber of course), a horse, some snot, a vampire named Louis, and a COW, but I guess I don't own anything from this fic, well just the creativness. :)  
  
I know what your thining. Why could this individual hate their job. How? How.... Well I wake up each morning thanking god I woke up.  
  
Person: I'm alive, I'm alive.  
  
I've made it through the night, THAT night, oh I remember it well, my flesh feels pinched at the simple thought. Oh do I remember it. But I am awake I've lived push forth from the night till today. But what about tonight? Why. I sceam.  
  
Person: Why? Again, not again..Never, Never again.]  
  
  
  
why must I be put through this hell my mind and my body. Oh my mind that remebers each night well, more so then my body, oddly more..it feels, oh how does it. Remebering where it hurt how it hurt, it burned is ripped it tore. It's hard to think about. My mind is a twisting maze like my body, 50 feet above certain humanity. I do it for him. The man. He is the one I work for..HIM. He asks me to do it so. so It hurts so I bleed.  
  
Person: Damn him, damn him so.  
  
He knows I'll never stop, I love my sweet punishment so, I don't claim to understand why, something draws me in and holds me there, right there, oh so tight.  
  
Person: Let me go! God let me go. No keep me, don't leave. Please make me stay.  
  
I'm talking to myself, agian, god am I a mad man.  
  
Person: What is wrong with me!  
  
I don't know, I'm fine. I'm not crazy, I just ACT crazy, that's it. Yes indeed. I am as sain as the next. God my shoulder hurts. Like a thousand freakin' knifes ponded in me blade first deep beyond the flesh. I want to scream.  
  
Person: Ahhh....the pain. It hurt. The blood it comes.  
  
Again I ask why, why do this. Put my body through such hell, make it hurt exsessivly. This isn't natural. This pain, it should not be, but oh how do I need it and strangly I love it. I inflict it on my self.  
  
Person: Why? Why must I hurt myself so.  
  
I set on the cold concrete floor, alone. I have only myself right now, I must think. Oh I hate thinking it reminds me of tonight. No matter what tonight is coming, it is coming fast I want it to go away but I want it to come, I don't know what I want.  
  
Person: Someone, anyone, tell me what I want...I'm lost in my own weaved maze, this mess I've got myself into.  
  
  
  
Oh, I don't know. Why I stay, for this pain, this mind boggling pain.  
  
Person: Ahh..my back hurts. I can't go on, I just can't.  
  
I hold my back as the paim burns on. I don't understand. I know it's getting close, the night, it is almost time, I know it. I feel it, I can practically smell it. I already hear it, feeling the pain I will endure tonight. He'll say everything well be ok, youl do just fine kid, but I'm still dreeding it, I'm dreeding the job I love to hate.  
  
Person: I must do it, I have to go through with it..for THOSE OTHERS. Yes the others, not my boss. I don't do what I do for him...but THOSE OTHERS. We call them the little people. I will go forth in to that dark night.  
  
I grab at my shoulder. Eeee...  
  
Person: You will not get me down, you will not stop me this is my destiny I say. No pain well stop me, I live not in fear. I do not fear.  
  
I get up I heard a thumping noise I question.  
  
Person: Has it come so soon, already....is it TIME?  
  
Yes, yes it is I tell myself. It is indeed time.  
  
I run my fingers threw my long hair as I glance at my not so perfect body in the mirror. Noticing the cut, bruises and scars. They mak eme look sexier in a way, sadlly but yet they do. I wonder...  
  
Person: Will my body remain to live untill tomorow, and if so will it still be the same as it is right before my own eyes. Maybe not?  
  
I suck in my breath. this is it, no turning back, the night is before us and so is my time.  
  
I step out and forth to my CALLING walking towards my fate my love, passion, fury, energy. I notice a figure beside me... I know him, I'm just not in normaility with him. I want to smile but I don't, I stay inside my self hidding.  
  
Oh I can hear them now, you know THOSE OTHERS. Their words, what they yell, oh how they yell, is in no comparision to any word any human could speak, not face to face, ot other wise.  
  
I like it, what I hear, it pushes me, drives me. God I hate my job, but I love to hate it an di do it all fot them, THE OTHERS.  
  
I stand there with The DARK one, I'm not affraid, my head is held high, I'm awaiting my punishment. I'll become one with it.  
  
Person: Ooo...eee...  
  
I yell it, I resist against the pain I feel then I rise above it, above it all, once again I find myself 50 feet above humanity, I can fly. A man with wings.  
  
I hear this noise, this dinging of sorts. What is it I almost sat allowed, it, it...what is it. I shake my head, I hurt. I've been out for a while. The DARK ONE, picks me up and brings me to my feet.  
  
The DARK ONE: Your so good at your job.  
  
Good at my job...I hurt, lord, oh hell I hurt.  
  
Person: Really I am?  
  
The DARK ONE: Yes, listen to them.  
  
The roars of THE OTHERS comes to me like music to my ears, it's wonderful and what had hurt doesn't hurt anymore, not at all.  
  
I am Jeffery Nero Hardy, none as the High Flyer, I'm a WWF superstar I wrestle with my brother, he is dark, misteries, imaginative, respected, and a suprize...He's Matthew Moore, Together we are The Hardy Boyz, The Hardyz if you will. We work for Vincent K. Mchoman, and we are here to entertain the people. I ddi my Swan Ton Bomb off a 50 feet steel cage tonight, It hurt, but when the people yelled, when they screamed our names, after we had won. I remembered why I love my job. It's all for the people and I love to hate my job.  
  
Matthew: Come of Jeffis, I'll get you an ice pack and a Big Mac.  
  
Jeffery: Gee...your the best big bro.  
  
Matthew: Come on before mobs of hot blode chicks start attacking us.  
  
Jeffery: Chicks totally dig us.  
  
Matthew: They do? He laughs. He have the best fans...The HARDYIATS.  
  
Jeffery: This is true.  
  
We stood at the top of the ramp a bit longer, among our fate, and a twist there of, remembering FEAR IS ONLY A FOUR LETTER WORLD. And I love the the job I hate to love and love to hate, I'm a sports entertainer.  
  
Love the HARDYZ/LITA? Link to http://hardyzlayer.50megs.com/ it is open now, but under going a HARDYZ makeover, it well be done soon, but for now you can STILL brose!~~~~~XXX 


End file.
